The Last Black
by em-ily8458
Summary: Rory thought that she was in for a fun adventure when she found out that she and fellow students from the Salem Witches' Institute were off to Hogwarts for the Quadwizard Quest, formerly the Triwizard Tournament. However, she soon finds out she's in for more than she thought, when she finds her biological father and...(detailed summary inside) [SB & OC], [OC & NL],other canons
1. Summary

James and Lily Potter weren't the only ones murdered on that fateful night in Godric's Hollow. Nory Dabney, Sirius' Black's soon-to-be wife, was killed by the Dark Lord as well, seeing that she had stopped in for a simple visit earlier that evening.

After her death and Sirius' imprisonment in Azkaban, their young daughter is sent off to live in a Muggle orphanage overseas, where Dumbledore feels she will be most safe. The girl is raised by Muggles, bouncing from foster home to foster home, until she gets an acceptance letter to the Salem Witches' Institute at age 11.

Being a witch turns out to save her. She loves the Salem Institute, she loves magic, she excels at magic, and she finds true friends for the first time in her life - Adelie and Isadore "Dory" Laveau-Santiago, Jenny Jorgensen, Alex Paloma and Isaac Henderson, to name her best ones. She's sorted into the Wolfpaw house, headed by Professor Constantine Constralia, an oddball of a wizard with a taste for bizarre cuisine and a heart of gold. Her first three years at Salem were pure bliss.

Then, at age 14, during her fourth year, she and her friends are some of the 25 selected to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England, to watch the Quadwizard Quest (formerly the Triwizard Tournament, but renamed when Salem was added to the registry). There, she meets friends from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and finds herself falling in love with the ancient Hogwarts just as she loved the Salem Institute.

However, that's not all that happens. She starts finding things out, unraveling things with the aid of Hogwarts Headmaster Professor Dumbledore, and eventually, is led to her father, the infamous Sirius Black.

How will she handle all of this new information?

Follow AJ as she discovers her true family, deals with a huge crush on an attractive young Salem Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, makes new friends, keeps her old friends, and finds out who she really is.

Reviews, feedback, etc. always greatly appreciated :)


	2. Ready, Little One?

**Hello folks! I've recently begun re-reading the _Harry Potter _series and have rediscovered their magic. :) I've been working on this in the meantime. Not so sure if I'll update frequently or anything, but though I'd share. **

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Thanks! :D**

* * *

The Weasleys' house had always been busy, but particularly so in the past couple of weeks since the attack at Godric's Hollow. Children overflowed the home, as they always had. They ran and tumbled and crawled around, all of them with red hair, except one - whose hair was jet-black, whose eyes were slate gray. This child, well, she didn't look like the others, to say the least.

And she wasn't a Weasley.

"I feel so bad, Professor," Molly Weasley mumbled, as she rocked a three-month-old Ginny in her arms. "I wish there was something we could do to help, she's such a sweet little thing...but we're in no position to keep another child…"

Gazing at the dark haired little girl, Arthur Weasley sighed, and added, "Really, we'd love to watch her. She's no trouble...it's just, another mouth to feed, and we can't...we'd love to, we just can't…"

"No need to apologize," Dumbledore assured the couple, as he watched the dark-haired girl romp and play with all the Weasley's ginger-haired boys. "We all understand your situation."

"It's just...where is she supposed to go?" Molly carried on, worrying even more. The more she worried, the more she rocked her baby and patted her back through the blankets. "She's got no family to take care of her, like the Potters' boy did. Grandparents dead, aunt and uncle stuck in St. Mungo's, probably for life...oh, I feel so bad for the little dear…"

"Well," Dumbledore breathed, sipping the tea Molly had so graciously prepared for him. "While we have been busy with the trials, we've been discussing what would be best for her...and we think it'd be best to place her in a Muggle orphanage, we've picked one out in America. She'd get a fresh start, no chance of being adopted by anyone in the wizarding world who'd know of her parents, her father, in particular - though my opinion may differ from mosts' there - and when she's old enough, she'll get accepted to the Salem Institute and eventually learn of her family history and such."

"America?" Arthur asked. His eyes were still focused on the curly black haired, slate gray-eyed toddler girl, who was currently taking turns spinning a top with his youngest son, Ron. "That's really necessary?"

"It's what we've decided," Dumbledore replied simply. "Would be best for her. I'll have to be taking her, I don't want to be late arriving at the Muggle orphanage. It'll be a bit trickier to Apparate with her, across the ocean, I suppose."

The two Weasleys before the great wizard sighed, both casting their glances at the girl. They'd come to love her, really. They'd known her parents, who were both good people, and she was a sweet child, and she got along so well with their children...she and Ron were dear little playmates, in fact she was the only one he'd share any toys with. All of the Weasleys would be sad to see her go. She'd only been staying with them for a couple of weeks, but she'd known them her whole life. And, well, it'd be strange without her. Things had gotten strange and horrible as of late, so her absence wouldn't seem like a big deal, but it would be. They'd gotten used to having her around the house since the first of November.

With all the eyes in the house on him, Dumbledore approached the patch of carpet on which the children were playing. However, when he did so, all of the playing activities had ceased, and they all stared up at him. He walked past the Weasley children, and approached the dark haired small girl, who was wearing a frock that was the same slate-gray as her eyes. She looked up at Dumbledore, her eyes, so much like her father's, stared into Dumbledore's as the locket she wore around her neck dangled longer than it should've. The locket was her mother's, afterall, and meant for a grown woman, not a toddler.

"Hello there, little one," Dumbledore greeted. "Ready?"

Though it was obvious that she didn't clearly understand, which was understandable, but she gave him the slightest of nods, and stood on her chubby little legs and feet, which were encased in a pair of ratty Mary Janes that were a bit too small for her.

He offered the small girl one of his fingers, which she wrapped all of hers around. She toddled along beside him, and out of the Weasley house, all eyes on her. In fact, Molly's eyes even had tears in hers, as she watched the small girl go, looking back at the red-headed family without even realizing how long it would be before she'd see them again, if ever. She just walked out with Dumbledore, a sweet kind of small smile on her face as she exited the Burrow, Dumbledore's spindly finger in her grasp.

"Bye-bye, Rory," little Ron mumbled, waving his chubby hand as he watched his best playmate leave.

The comment from her young son was enough to cause Molly to burst into tears, which fell into baby Ginny's unknowing face.

Dumbledore closed the behind him and the girl, and lead her through the Weasleys' yard, a short distance away from the house.

"Ready, little one?" Dumbledore inquired. Seeing the tiny girl's faint nod, he added. "Hold on tight."


End file.
